El principio del fin
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Por eso te harás fuerte, a cualquier precio, aunque eso implique hacer un pacto con la muerte.


_**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling._

_Este fic es para el **Reto temático de enero: los Peverell** de **La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**. Que consistía, como habréis adivinado en escribir sobre los Peverell, tras mucho reflexionar he escrito esto sobre **Antioch**_

* * *

**El principio del fin**

* * *

Caes al suelo, no sabes cómo Uriah ha conseguido tal poder. En Hogwarts solo era un chiquillo asustadizo que tú acogiste y le enseñaste a defenderse, pero nunca había llegado a tu altura. Siempre te había venerado, queriendo seguir tus pasos, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

* * *

—_No puedo levantarme —se quejó el chico de pelo rubio. Ignotus, quien estaba a pocos pasos de él, no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarle—. Por… por favor._

—_Debes aprender a levantarte tú solo, no siempre estaré yo aquí. Debes aprender a sobrevivir, Uriah —explicó Antioch—. Si no, la vida te pasará por encima._

_Uriah, quien aún estaba en el suelo, apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente. Sentía que el mayor de los Peverell se estaba riendo de su debilidad, restregándosela, sin él poder hacer nada._

* * *

Pero ahora tú estás en el suelo y él, en cambio, está de pie; la situación ha cambiado. Lo que hacíais en Hogwarts eran simples entrenamientos, pero esa era la vida real. Ya hacía tres años que habíais salido de la escuela, y cada uno había empezado a crear su propio camino. La vida, siendo rastrera, os había vuelto a juntar y, esta vez, como rivales.

Tal vez estés más débil, o tal vez cansado —llevas tres días de caminata sin parar, con la única meta de convertirte en el mejor duelista del mundo—, o puede que… ¡No puede ser! Es imposible que ese chico sea más fuerte que tú. Es más debilidad tuya que fuerza de él.

—Peverell, debes aprender a levantarte tú solo. Debes aprender a sobrevivir, si no, la vida te pasará por encima —aprietas los puños, ¿cómo ese enano se había atrevido a repetirte, a darte una lección?

Entonces, lo ves alzar la varita; vas a morir y él va a ser tu verdugo. Tus músculos no te responden —debe ser algún tipo de conjuro paralizante—, así que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a la muerte. No cierras los ojos, eso sería de cobardes, ningún Gryffindor podría hacer eso y tú, como buen león que eres, no lo haces. Ves el conjuro precipitarse hacia ti, no es una maldición de muerte; quiere jugar un poco más contigo, e inesperadamente una figura se interpone.

Una figura con el pelo castaño, demasiado largo para tu gusto, y los ojos verdes chispeantes, conjurando un hechizo protector. Sabes quién es, y solo puedes apretar los dientes, preferías morir antes que te salvase él. No podía ser Cadmus, a quien tampoco se le daban mal lo duelos, debía ser él. Tu hermano pequeño, Ignotus.

Se gira cuando ha conseguido desviar el conjuro, y te sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya de superioridad y que te demuestra que has vuelto a perder. Tu orgullo está dañado y lo único que quieres es derrotarlos a los dos, a tu hermano y a Uriah. No quieres volver a perder, odias esa sensación que solo la derrota te hace sentir. Y la quieres lejos de ti.

Rechazas la mano de Ignotus, y te levantas por ti solo, sabes que tardarías menos si aceptases la ayuda de tu hermano, pero no piensas hacerlo. Ves a tu hermano Cadmus sentado en la rama del árbol, como siempre, observando la situación, analizando cada detalle.

Ahora, esa escena solo es un mal recuerdo, algo que desearías borrar de tu mente. No puedes dormir, así que te levantas y escuchas a tu hermano mediano roncar. Al menos, cuando duerme, no está taciturno y alejado de las personas, que es como está normalmente, desde que murió su casi esposa hace unas pocas semanas. Empiezas a andar, y a recordar el día que empezaste con la locura de querer ser el mejor duelista del mundo mágico.

* * *

— _¿Veis? Peverell no llegará a ningún lado, ya sabéis que ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar la próxima clase, y eso que ya llevamos un mes aquí—. Ignotus cambió el peso de pie, creían que no los escuchaba, pero llevaba más de media hora de clase oyendo comentarios despectivos hacia él._

_No se giraba porque no sería capaz de enfrentarlos, verdaderamente no sabía por qué el sombrero lo había colocado en Gryffindor; tal vez por su orgullo. Pero si tenía en cuenta esa escena, tampoco era una opción, porque su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado._

_Antioch siguió escribiendo_, _fingiendo no oír nada, o intentándolo; pero su cara se calentaba cada vez más, y parecía que iba a explotar. Justo antes de que su temperamento estallara, se giró y encaró a los que estaban detrás de él._

—_Buscaos a otra persona a quién criticar —dijo con la varita en alto—. Porque el día en el que me convierta en el mejor duelista de todos, os arrepentiréis de vuestras palabras._

* * *

Obviamente, se rieron. Sonríes al recordar ese sueño infantil y esa amenaza del pasado. Todo parece distorsionado, tanto que has acabado olvidando esa promesa; ahora se ha convertido en una carrera, la ambición te ha consumido, dejando poco de lo que antes eras.

Pero seguirás adelante, pase lo que pase, conseguirás ser el mejor duelista del mundo mágico. Porque todas las personas tienen un destino al nacer y ese era tu destino, y es algo que no se puede cambiar. Por eso te harás fuerte, a cualquier precio, aunque eso implique hacer un pacto con la muerte.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** me ha costado la misma vida escribir esto, pero lo he escrito (Obviedades everywhere) bueno, espero que os haya gustado ¿Reviews?

**P.D:** Agradecimientos a Venetrix por betearme el texto


End file.
